


Two Werewolves and a Hunter Walk Into a Bar...

by kitsunequeen



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Misunderstandings, Multi, Scott isn't nearly as bad as the description makes it sound lol, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are several things Scott McCall knows about the girl he hooked up with last night:</p><p>1) She comes from a peaceful family of hunters<br/>2) She was tall, with dark hair that flowed past her shoulders and deep brown eyes that he could practically fall into<br/>3) She was Isaac Lahey’s girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Werewolves and a Hunter Walk Into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

> For a request on tumblr

Scott’s head feels as though a very angry person had bashed it in with a baseball bat. Repeatedly. It’s probably what he deserves, anyway.

He’d known allowing Stiles to slip some wolfsbane into his shots had been a bad plan, but his healing wouldn’t allow him to get drunk otherwise, and Scott thought he could really do with one night of getting stumbling, carefree drunk. Everything had been going wrong lately. It was only the second week of college, and Derek had been sending him frequent updates on a wolf pack that was nearing Beacon Hills- not that he could do anything to help all the way from New York-, his classes were making his head spin, and his roommate hated him.

His roommate, Isaac, was the main problem. Scott knew he was a wolf too, knew the other boy knew he was one, but neither mentioned it. They could smell each other a mile away. That wasn’t the problem though; as a matter of fact, it would actually be pretty great to have a werewolf friend away from Beacon Hills. No, the problem was Isaac didn’t want to talk to him. He wouldn’t even look at him, for that matter. Any conversation Scott tried to strike up got a few mumbled words from Isaac, as he stared at the wall or floor or anything that wasn’t Scott. He wasn’t even sure what he’d done to the guy to deserve such a cold shoulder. Although, as of last night, he’d given him a pretty good reason.

That party had been wild, and Scott, well… he just wanted to have a little fun. There were several things he knew about the girl he hooked up with:

1) She came from a peaceful family of hunters

2) She was tall, with dark hair that flowed past her shoulders and deep brown eyes that he could practically fall into

3) She was Isaac Lahey’s girlfriend

That last fact, unfortunately, he didn’t realize till a little later. Fuzzy snatches of the previous night float through his still-throbbing head.

 

_"You have beautiful eyes," he’d murmured against her lips._

_“Thanks,” she breathed back, and pulled him closer._

* * *

 

_Hours later he’d pulled back, euphoria fading a little, and said something about having class in the morning and heading off soon. She only smiled and locked their lips again, and how could he argue with that?_

* * *

 

_Later they were still at it, but the intensity had gone. She had her face burrowed into his neck, and his nose was buried in her apple-scented hair. And suddenly, she smelled a little familiar. He’d pulled back. “Do I know you from somewhere?”_

_“You’re Isaac’s roommate, aren’t you?” she murmured, voice soft and heartbeat unflinching._

_Scott’s, on the other hand… holy shit._

 

With a groan- half hangover, half regret- he rolls out of bed.

“Hey,” Isaac says from his spot on the couch. When did he get there? Or better yet, since when does he initiate conversations with Scott? “Allison told me about last night,” he says casually, and it has to be some kind of cover, because no one in their right mind could sound that calm about it.

Scott feels like he’s going to vomit, and it most definitely isn’t just the alcohol. “Listen dude, I am so, so sorry. I’m not _that guy_ okay? I don’t go around hooking up with people’s girlfriends, I was just really drunk and I didn’t recognize her and I left as soon as I realized it was her and-”

“He did leave,” comes a familiar voice at the door. Scott’s not sure whether he should be more annoyed or shocked that she’d shown up. Either way, he had to give her points for bravery. She walks over to the couch and flops down next to Isaac, and he actually wraps an arm around her. Pulling her closer, he breathes in her hair and looks over at Scott (twice in one day!), saying, “She still smells like you.” He wraps the other arm around her and smiles contentedly into her dark locks.

Scott stares.

And stares.

And stares some more.

After a while he thinks maybe he’s making them uncomfortable, but they’re making him even more uncomfortable, so it’s fine. Scott’s roommate hates him. Scott hooks up with said roommate’s girlfriend. Now he likes him. Or tolerates him, at least, when he should probably have his claws buried in Scott’s throat or something. Something in the math definitely doesn’t add up.

Finally, he manages a confused, “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

Scott’s frown deepens. “You hate me! And I spent last night making out with your girlfriend, which kinda makes the hate warranted, I guess.”

Isaac looks even more confused than Scott when he says, “Why did you think I hated you?”

Scott splutters for a second before saying, “You’ve said more words to me in the last three minutes than you have since I met you!”

Isaac lets go of Allison and flops his head into his hands, groaning. Allison runs a hand through his hair, a smile of fond exasperation playing at her lips. She glances between Isaac’s expression of frustration and Scott’s of bemusement before saying, “That would be ‘cause he likes you Scott. Isaac’s kinda shy.”

Scott tries not to feel like a third grader when he asks, “You mean like, _like_ likes?”

“This is not happening, it’s not, it’s not happening,” Isaac tells his hands, which are still up close and personal with his face.

“But you guys are dating,” Scott says, unable to do anything but state the obvious.

Allison laughs, “It’s an open relationship, Scott. We thought you knew. Everyone else does.”

Apparently he’s been downgraded from True Alpha Scott McCall to Oblivious Idiot Scott McCall, because that was about the last thing Scott saw coming. Isaac’s quiet words and quick glances were shyness, not hate? That’s why Allison had been so calm about making out with her boyfriend’s roommate? Isaac had wanted her to?

“Open as in…?” Scott needs to be sure he’s getting everything clear, because apparently assumptions are a very dangerous thing.

“Open as in Isaac decided he really liked you, and I really like you too, and if you like us- both of us- we’d like to go out with you sometime.”

Isaac peers between two of his fingers, and in this different light, Scott has to admit everything he’d been doing for the past couple of weeks would’ve actually been kind of adorable, had he known it was affection and not anger.

He looks between Allison, with her charming personality and deep care for her boyfriend, and Isaac, with his apparent shyness and look of hope, and nods.

“Yeah we can- we can definitely go out sometime.”

Isaac pulls his hands from his face, which breaks into an incredible smile that makes his blue eyes crinkle in a way Scott never could’ve believed would be directed at him only minutes before.

“Great,” Allison grins too, and looks at Isaac in an I-told-you-so way, prompting him to stick his tongue out, which is equally as cute as his smile. “We can go get drinks this weekend. Maybe not so much wolfsbane this time, Scott,” she teases.

He groans in agreement, and thanks anyone listening that his headache is starting to fade.

“Sounds like the beginning to a great joke,” Isaac muses. “Two werewolves and a hunter walk into a bar…”

Eventually the relationship that started off with a joke turns into something much more serious, and much more amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Visit me on tumblr at stilesbansheequeen! Comments and kudos are always appreciated<3


End file.
